The Tamer and the Beast
by Parallel Thoughts
Summary: Una velada innegablemente inolvidable. Endorfinas, parafilias, concesiones, sacrificios y relatos homéricos se toman de la mano, haciéndose un lugar en las vidas de estos dos genios peculiares, cuyo narcisimo y egoísmo respectivos no dan cabida a más.


¡Cuánto tiempo, gente! Bueno, aquí nos tenéis otra vez con una nueva historia, la cual, de todo corazón, mejor que la leáis y juzguéis por vosotros mismos porque yo por lo menos no tengo el valor de haceros un resumen previo. Lo cierto es que nos ha resultado un fic muy interesante por lo variado y original que es y, os adelanto ya, por muy... EJEM, "peculiar" que resulta, es quizás el LightxL más romántico que hemos escrito hasta hoy.

Esperamos que os guste. Disfrutádlo con moderación, porque todas sabemos que el estrés y el aburrimiento de la época de examenes hay que canalizarlo de forma saludable (insert evil grin)  
**  
**

**Título:** The Tamer and the Beast  
**Autoras:** Harazyn y Chise Lawliet  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Pairing:** LightxLxLight (BBxL, MelloxL, LightxNovias exporádicas muy implícito... para gustos, colores.)  
**Rating:** M+  
**Género:** Yaoi, drama, romance, angst, humor made in L & Light... y la lista sigue.  
**Advertencias:** Clueless Light y... bueno, y sencillamente L, con todo lo que ello implica. Giros argumentales y sexuales impredecibles, alguna que otra parafilia, ida de olla o paja mental del calibre 20, dirty talk (in English! OMFG!), alusiones homéricas contrastadas con una ninfomanía algo preocupante. Y, ¡oh! Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, no acaban molidos a palos... ambas hemos sentido un gran vacío por este motivo, la verdad. Quizás la mayor advertencia sea que el fic es rematadamente largo, pero creemos que merece la pena.  
**Disclaimer:** La culpa de todo ésto es, por supuesto, de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba. Tampoco escribimos ni La Ilíada ni La Odisea, que conste en acta.

* * *

**The Tamer and the Beast**

El detective dio un respingo. Se había quedado en duermevela con la cabeza entre las rodillas; ni siquiera había apagado la laptop. Parpadeó mecánicamente un par de veces, estiró los brazos y las piernas hacia arriba, se crujió el cuello y, finalmente, posó su mirada de obsidiana en su compañero de cama. Light Yagami dormía dándole la espalda, y en la habitación sólo se escuchaba el leve pitido del ordenador unido a la respiración profunda y espaciada de éste. Mordiéndose los labios como si temiera despertarle con una sonrisa, L se deslizó junto a él, con los brazos apoyados en el colchón, a ambos lados de su atlética silueta. El amortiguado tintineo de la cadena le hizo torcer el gesto en sueños y revolverse con terquedad, haciendo que el pálido joven contuviera un bufido de risa. Acercó la nariz a sus mechones cobrizos, aspirando ese aroma tan conocido, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas con inusitada ansia.

De súbito, comenzó a posar pequeños besos por su cuello y por cada ínfimo trozo de piel descubierta que dejaba entrever el sobrio pijama; ronroneando en su oído, optó por tornar sus caricias más rudas y por musitar su nombre reiteradamente, con la clarísima intención de despertarle.

Antes de que el joven castaño tuviera ni tan siquiera la oportunidad de abrir los somnolientos ojos, sintió los delgados labios de su Némesis aferrando los suyos con terquedad y posesión, al tiempo que sus blancos dedos, delgados y largos como las patas de un arácnido, abandonaron los pliegues de las arrugadas sábanas para ir a posarse en su silueta. Cada botón sucumbió bajo la rápida tenacidad de la inusitada pasión de la que hacía gala el genial detective, prácticamente arrancándolos de cuajo ante la súbita incapacidad –o impaciencia- de éste por liberar al, hasta entonces feliz e ignorante durmiente, de sus atavíos. Light jadeó ahogadamente cuando la boca de L abandonó el deliberado escrutinio sobre los contornos de su lengua a cambio de uno de sus varoniles, aplanados pezones.

-Ry… Ryuuzaki… Me puedes explicar qué demo¡AH!- el impecable nácar de los blancos dientes de su adversario centelleó por un fugitivo instante, antes de cerrarse en torno al delicado órgano. La cálida succión que siguió inmediatamente al penetrante dolor calmó de forma efectiva los adormecidos y ralentizados sentidos del joven, que aún no podía explicarse la causa ni el motivo que podían ocultarse tras tan súbito asalto - …. Muy bien... ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora, Ryuuzaki, si tienes la gentileza de decírmelo? Te advierto que, si esto pretende ser una broma de mal gusto, maldita sea la gracia que tiene… Hace mucho que hemos cubierto el cupo de guasitas homoeróticas gratuitas y comentarios fuera de lugar gracias a tus queridas esposas de las narices, así que no es necesario continuar esta farsa que acaso sólo a ti divierte por más tiempo. No quiero pelearme contigo a las tres de la madrugada, de modo que haz el favor de quitarte de encima, darte la vuelta, dormir o fingir que duermes, no volver a dirigirme la palabra durante el resto de la noche y no aludir a este desgraciado incidente en lo sucesivo si no quieres que te parta la cara, ¿me he expresado con claridad? ¿Se puede saber qué disparate se te ha pasado por la cabeza? ¿Tratabas de evaluarme psicológicamente, o bien intentabas obtener alguna clase de prueba incriminatoria cuya retorcida y demencial naturaleza escapa a mi entendimiento?

La repelente sonrisita que había esbozado el bestiario presuntamente humano que permanecía tendido sobre el muchacho nipón se ensanchó por toda respuesta. Y es que los eventos a punto de desarrollarse a continuación prometían resultar, por añadidura, inesperada y potencialmente esclarecedores.

Aprovechando la actitud diplomática -por el momento, y a raíz de los vestigios de su adormecimiento, sin duda- de su presa, L se sentó cómodamente a horcajadas sobre el terso vientre de Yagami, guardándose mucho de no dejarle escapar así como así. Inmovilizándole los brazos con cierta brutalidad primitiva, apretó su figura cimbrada contra la anatomía desnuda de su oponente, aspirando ruidosamente su olor y lamiendo cada pequeño punto potencialmente sensible que su lengua encontraba.

-Tus preguntas son más que lógicas, Light-kun... - musitó con seriedad, sin mudar su sonrisa infantiloide. - y estoy dispuesto a contestarlas con un nutrido elenco de detalles. Acostumbro a alternar largos períodos en vela con un buen número de horas de sueño continuado, pero dada la dinámica de este caso no puedo permitirme tal rutina, por lo que me veo obligado a dedicarle un tiempo cada noche al descanso, si no pretendo morirme de forma ridícula. La cuestión es que... hacía varios días en los que no lograba ni por asomo conciliar el sueño y hoy, justamente, he triunfado en mi vital empeño... y con un extra inesperado.- El detective acentuó ostensiblemente su mueca de sátiro, frotando su más que evidente erección contra los músculos en tensión de su rival, que le dedicó una mirada aviesa. Apegándose a él con falso secretismo, le susurró con voz ronca:

-He tenido un sueño ciertamente estimulante. A grandes rasgos, dejabas que yo te tomara en el plano físico y disfrutábamos de una sesión de sexo voluntario y consentido y no por ello menos intenso e insoportablemente excitante... - cesó brevemente en su relato para mordisquearle con ternura los contornos de la oreja. - Pero esta inoportuna racionalidad mía pronto me hizo comprender que semejante estampa idílica indudablemente debía de tratarse de un producto de mi subconsciente, de modo que, lamentablemente, me he despertado justo en el momento más álgido y capital de la escena...

Dicho esto se despojó con torpeza de su camiseta y alzó suavemente las caderas lo suficiente como para permitirle bajarse los deshilachados pantalones y dejar al descubierto su miembro enhiesto y anhelante. Le dirigió una mirada grave, que el castaño sólo había conocido tratándose de asuntos de vida o muerte en relación con Kira.

-Yagami Light. O me follas en este preciso instante, o haré algo que a ti te dará un motivo más que sólido y legítimo para liquidarme con tus propias manos.

El joven magnicida sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, mudando su hermosa tez dorada por una tonalidad lívida y cetrina que a L pareció divertirle más todavía, en vista del tierno, así como burlón beso, que depositó en su recta frente; como si se tratase de un responsable adulto consolando a un infante sobrecogido por uno de sus recurrentes terrores nocturnos en mitad de la madrugada. Este último y revelador ademán terminó por enfurecer definitivamente al confinado Light Yagami, quien comenzó a retorcerse como un escurridizo reptil bajo el peripatético peso de su captor, el cual no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto ante el violento estallido de su supuesta presa. El moreno se limitó a apretar las cadenas que ceñían las muñecas del castaño con más fuerza, a la par que entrelazaba sus piernas con las suyas, limitando así aún más su capacidad de movimiento.

- Animal… eres un sucio, repulsivo y asqueroso animal - el estudiante sintió que el apretado nudo que había estrangulado su garganta y sus palabras bajaba a través de sus costillas, envenenando y embraveciendo cada músculo y cada nervio, estableciéndose definitivamente al amparo de su pecho y sus mismas tripas; enseñándole el significado del odio visceral. Borrando por unos inconfesables momentos cualquier recuerdo de alguna otra emoción dispareja que Yagami hubiera experimentado en su mente, puesto que el joven sabía por experiencia propia que L podía llegar a mostrarse extremista y amoral en cuanto a la resolución de los enigmas que acuciaban su interés, pero ¿esto? Nunca, ni en un millón de años podría excusarlo. Se trataba de un suceso demasiado ruin, demasiado repugnante, demasiado ferviente e injustificable… inclusive para alguien de su calaña.

¿Por qué intuía, a un nivel inconsciente y profundo, que ya había saboreado con anterioridad la textura de este fuego, el fragor de esta ira, la intensidad irrefrenable de este odio…? L le escrutaba en silencio ahora. Su taimada expresión se había trocado por una de vivo interés y cautela: "Tan artero como de costumbre –pensó el universitario, airado- a la hora de tratar de evitar la consecuente desfiguración de su maldita cara execrable; cosa que, por otro lado, sabe muy bien que se ha ganado con creces."

El detective permaneció tan tenso como el hombre atrapado bajo su cuerpo, expectante y alerta, sin atreverse a conjeturar la identidad del leviatán que sus procaces actos parecían haber despertado.

- Nunca antes, Ryuuzaki….no, L. Nunca antes, en todos mis años de vida, me habían humillado tanto… me habían arrebatado tanto…- la tranquila inflexión tonal que impartió el joven castaño a sus palabras sacudió al renombrado detective como un jarro de agua helada. ¿Tal vez se había extralimitado con Yagami de nuevo? ¿Acaso no debería tener siempre muy presente lo peligroso que sospechaba que podía llegar a ser?- Nadie se habría atrevido nunca, por otra parte. Soy lo que ves, ni más ni menos. Un joven exquisitamente educado y competente en todas aquellas actividades que ha decidido emprender. Siempre fui el número uno ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido vencido, ni conozco a nadie mejor que yo… Supongo que, en vista de nuestra situación actual, podemos prescindir de la falsa modestia ¿verdad?

El primer impacto hizo acto de presencia súbita, certeramente, con una rapidez tal que el detective no pudo por menos que quedarse sin resuello. La leyenda viva conocida como L apenas acertó a presagiar el brutal golpe que Light descargó en su estómago, valiéndose únicamente de sus rodillas, y el feroz testarazo que le propinó después con la misma frente que instantes antes había besado con escarnio, aprovechando el movimiento reflexivo de la espigada figura de su enemigo hacia delante. L tragó con dificultad, tratando de suprimir el reflejo del vómito a duras penas.

- ¿Quieres que te folle hasta hacerte sangrar, L? ¿Tanto anhelas que te liquide? Porque, créeme, a estas alturas, sin importar qué denigrante depravación reserves para mí en tus sueños o en la realidad, tan sólo por lo que ya has tenido el descaro de hacerme... no mereces otra cosa.

L tragó saliva de nuevo, bregando aún por reprimir una arcada, con las manos haciendo presión sobre su frente intentando infructuosamente menguar la punzada pulsante del cabezazo previo. Con aquella imprevista descarga de violencia sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, evaporando de un plumazo cualquier resto de somnolencia en ambos hombres, y Yagami alcanzó a vislumbrar despuntando en las aguas turbias y oscuras de los ojos de su oponente un brillo instintivo, absolutamente primario. Éste se volatilizó de inmediato en cuanto L bajó los párpados, en un instante de recogimiento prudente. Cuando los volvió a levantar, su característica opacidad jeroglífica seguía intacta, tanto como su expresión terriblemente neutra como de una máscara.

-Y, como siempre, Light Yagami no falla en ir más allá, tan amigo como es él de los trascendentalismos y las alusiones moralistas de las que tanta gala hace, pues nada tiene que reprocharse a sí mismo... ¿Vas a disertarme tú, precisamente tú, Light-kun, acerca de tu pasmosa perfección en todos los ámbitos del ser y el saber? ¿Por qué crees que me resultas tan fascinante... y tan desvergonzadamente falso? - sin hacer ningún amago de recolocarse su insólitamente pulcra vestimenta, optó por posicionarse en un ángulo más defensivo, como un gigantesco felino alerta a cualquier intento de ataque por parte de su oponente. Sin previo aviso, una sonrisa conciliadora sesgó sus labios, como una fina línea curva cortando la albura de su rostro. Yagami, ya advertido hasta la saciedad por experiencia propia sobre las tácticas sentimentales del condenado detective, aguardó expectante.

- Sinceramente, y sin que sirva de precedente, Light-kun, me apetece disfrutar de unos momentos de contacto carnal y puramente instintivo contigo en vista de que mi mente y mi cuerpo siguen bastante excitados por el sueño que acabo de narrarte... no me he parado a elucubrar acerca de si quiero hacer esto porque eres Kira o sólo Light Yagami: ambas versiones me complacen, quizás analice el trasfondo de esto más tarde, pero no ahora, que lo único que deseo es que me penetres, dicho sea llanamente. ¿Qué te he destrozado la vida? Lo sé, pero ése ha sido un daño colateral, no el fin último de mis acciones, puedes creerme. ¿Qué tienes una lista interminable de motivos para desearme bajo tierra, independientemente de la acusación que recae sobre ti? Me sorprendería si no fuera así, obviamente. Te agradezco que me cuentes los pormenores del abanico de emociones y pensamientos que te inspiro, pues se trata de una información valiosa... no obstante, si me disculpas, ¿podrías ser tan amable de dejar el discurso kantiano para un poco más tarde, y limitarte ahora a partirme en dos como amablemente te has ofrecido, ya que alcanzar el clímax mientras elucubro me resulta en verdad tedioso...? - antes de siquiera ofrecerle a su compañero un fugaz segundo de debilidad susceptible de ser empleado para cruzarle la cara y enviarle al otro extremo de la estancia, L le abrazó con urgencia. Aquellos saltos radicales e inusitados en su modo de actuar acabarían por volver loco a Yagami- Sólo fóllame, Light-kun... no me importa si esto está mal o bien, si es positivo o negativo para la investigación o incluso para mí mismo. No busco comprenderlo en su integridad, ni creo ser capaz de ello. Si vas a hacerlo porque me odias con toda tu alma, adelante... pero hazlo ya. Oh, y por cierto... dices que si quiero que me folles hasta hacerme sangrar... preferiría que no, en la medida de lo posible.

El largo soliloquio del detective aplacó las llamas de la ígnea furia justiciera del joven oriental casi tanto como las había encrespado. ¿Por qué tenía que resultar todo tan complicado, joder? Qué difícil resultaba a todos los niveles la convivencia día a día con esta bestezuela. Qué tedioso era tener que soportar sus sempiternas miradas escrutadoras, sus sospechas inquebrantables, su constante y exigente presencia a su lado… azuzándole, empujándole un poco más hacia el abismo cada vez. Desafiándole con su mera existencia, de una forma tan categórica y absoluta que ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido podría ni tan siquiera aspirar a imitar jamás.

- Está bien, Ryuuzaki. Está bien. Entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar, o al menos, eso espero - el castaño se llevó las manos a las sienes cansadamente, como si tratase de exorcizar mediante ese dolorido gesto los vestigios aún candentes de su ira - Es sólo que… no es sano ni encomiable precisamente que tú y yo, de entre todos los mortales, nos dediquemos a ese tipo de actividades… llamémoslas, recreativas. Y ni siquiera estoy haciendo hincapié en el tema de mi opinión sobre la homosexualidad, ni mi propia orientación, ya que doy por sentado que son cuestiones que te interesan más bien poco si has decidido recurrir a semejantes extremos.

El cautivo sintió los brazos de su Némesis tensándose al límite de lo imposible en torno a su regia y apolínea figura, resistiéndose a dejarle marchar. Al mismo tiempo, notó cómo el rostro de L buscaba refugio en la varonil curvatura de su cuello, inspirando su olor a la par que ocultaba su mirada, evocando en la mente de Yagami la imagen enternecedora de cierto cachorro de gato –bastante crecido ya- que gustaba de refugiarse entre sus brazos durante la infancia del joven. Se trataba de un felino minúsculo, despeluchado y negro como el ala de un cuervo que, durante una noche de tormenta, se había ocultado bajo el alféizar de la ventana de su vivienda, maullando lastimeramente. El tierno corazón de su madre le había permitido la entrada durante unos pocos días, si bien la autoridad paterna dejó patente que el pequeño felino habría de buscarse el sustento por su cuenta tan pronto como estuviera en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo de nuevo.

Sería extremadamente curioso relatar el inopinado déjà-vu que experimentó el brillante muchacho entonces con ese hombre pálido, despeinado y famélico refugiado entre sus brazos, resistiéndose a aceptar la implícita negativa que habían dejado entrever sus palabras. Tan turbado, vulnerable y necesitado de un poco de cariño como cualquier ser sensitivo y dependiente. Tan inequívocamente humano, como él mismo declaraba ser a menudo. Experimentalmente, con parsimonia, Yagami alzó su mano, haciendo contacto con la espalda del otro joven; acariciándole como a aquel lastimado animal que casi había olvidado definitivamente.

Obtuvo un velado jadeo de sorpresa. Una mayor opresión en torno a su cuello.

Su mano libre se entrelazó en las greñas azabaches, acariciando ahora la delicada línea de la mandíbula, uniéndose a la lenta, tranquilizadora euritmia de la otra; que trazaba mapas invisibles en la prominente espina dorsal de aquel mito de carne y hueso.

L alzó la cara al fin, mirándole a los ojos con su característica, insondable vacuidad negra y abismal. Light besó sus labios de inmediato, pues no quería escuchar siquiera las más que obvias preguntas que su inesperada conducta acababan de ocasionar, sin duda alguna.

- Acepto tu oferta, Ryuuzaki. Con esto quiero decir que me acostaré contigo, sin hacerte ningún daño, más allá de la medida de lo físicamente inevitable… a cambio, quiero que tú me prometas algo. Y ese algo es que pensarás en mí únicamente como Light Yagami, sin trampas soterradas, ni elocuciones lapidarias de última hora… si estás dispuesto a entregarte a mí sin reservas, si buscas más que un alivio momentáneo… entonces, tal vez yo pueda comprometerme igualmente, darte algo de similar valor a cambio, brindándonos a ambos la oportunidad de gozar de algo más que de un consuelo fugaz e igualmente intrascendente. Dime, ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Vale la pena intentarlo?

El vitoreado joven calló por unos pesados y eternos instantes, obsequiándole a su recién proclamado amante con un temblor leve y entrecortado agitando como una brisa helada su silueta raquítica y nervuda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, aunque en ésta más se aventuraba la turbación que el enojo, como si, al no saber glosar diligentemente la insólita barahúnda de información recibida, se viera en el aprieto de no saber a su vez qué emoción sentir ni cómo reflejarla en un gesto estandarizado. Siempre consecuente con sus actos, para bien o para mal, L acabó por restregar como un cachorro desamparado su rostro velado y hierático contra el pecho de Yagami, sorteando la respuesta. Pero finalmente alzó la mirada, una mirada tierna y cauta, pese a sus labios apretados con fuerza: "Haz lo que quieras y como quieras, Light-kun. Por mí está bien."

El estudiante sonrió con vehemencia, consciente de cómo su contrario se había esforzado, fracasando grotescamente, en mantener su deje monótono e impersonal tanto en el sonido de su voz como en su semblante circunspecto. L imitó automáticamente aquel ademán amistoso y mediador, sintiéndose, cosa extraña en él, como un redomado imbécil, por lo que volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Light no pudo menos que reírse en aquella ocasión, disfrutando como un niño ante semejante desconcierto irrisorio, mas con una ausencia de su habitual malquerencia que le pinzó la boca del estómago durante un instante. Le atrajo hacia sí buscando de nuevo su boca, aflorando el Yagami seductor e irresistible que mortal alguno podía evadir, permitiéndose jugar con el otro hombre aprovechando su deliciosa mezcla de vacilación y excitación física en las lides de su resistencia: le besó con los labios cerrados, sin prisas, retirándose con picardía a cada intento torpe y desesperado de L por acogerle por entero, volviendo a la carga con una parsimonia imperdonable.

-Hum. Suficiente - Rezongó entre dientes el despojo humano que acogía entre sus brazos.

-Aún no me has dado una respuesta definitiva, Ryuuzaki.

-Aunque te parezca una falacia, tampoco me supone una tarea titánica el dejar temporalmente a un lado tu alter ego homicida... Light-kun - Contestó el interrogado, poniendo especial énfasis en cada una de las sílabas que conformaban el nombre de pila del menor. Sonriendo, satisfecho y concesivo, el brillante joven le ofreció sus labios perfectamente delineados y suaves. La pequeña alimaña enredó ambas manos en sus cabellos cobrizos con contumacia, asegurándose de que aquella criatura tan monstruosa como celestial no se escaparía esta vez: sofocando un jadeo le apresó entre sus finísimos labios, rememorando el sabor inconfundible de su eterna antítesis, tragándose su saliva, conquistando cada recoveco, entrelazando la lengua con la suya, succionando, mordisqueando, lamiendo, inhalando, como si el hálito de aquella boca fuera lo único capaz de mantenerle con vida en este universo. Su pareja luchó por contener un gemido. Con el fin de mitigar tal impulso se permitió el lujo de concentrarse en la exploración de aquel cuerpo desconocido y a la vez familiar, de formas rectilíneas y fibrosas, palpitantes de sangre y vida, enardeciendo cada milímetro de carne caliente y tentadora a su pesar, por mucho que siguiera resultándole reprobatoria e incómoda la ausencia de los atributos femeninos con los que estaba acostumbrado a interactuar, admitiendo para sí con tímido reproche que aquel cuerpo se parecía peligrosamente al suyo propio. De súbito, en aquel mundo nebuloso e hipnótico que la excitación sexual le brindaba, se descubrió colmándole de caricias y no pudo menos que cuestionarse si alguna vez en toda su vida había "perdido" tanto el tiempo en unos simples preliminares. Su amante repetía su nombre por lo bajo incesantemente, no fuera que pensara que había olvidado su promesa, quién sabe, o quizás su admirable coeficiente no alcanzaba a decir algo más coherente.

Continuaron así varios minutos más, ciñéndose a aquel tanteo con denuedo, comiéndose la boca y tan sólo extralimitándose de ésta fugazmente en la búsqueda de las zonas erógenas del cuello y de los pectorales, pues el deseo por volver a beber del cáliz ajeno no tardaba en azuzarles con impaciencia. Repentinamente L sintió que las manos de Yagami abandonaban su escuálida silueta para, sin romper el inquebrantable lazo del beso, despojarse apresuradamente con dedos nerviosos de las ropas que aún conservaba, para ipso facto abrazarle contra las tibias sábanas, descargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su Némesis. El pálido chico emitió un breve sonido de queja bajo el contacto del frío metal de la cadena enredada en su piel desnuda, y alzó sus ojos de infante con expectación.

El joven Yagami se sintió sobrecogido por la presencia sólida y férrea que encarnaba el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki, cálido y extremadamente real bajo el suyo. Se maravilló con su propia y desusada incertidumbre, comparando esa piel de alabastro con la suya propia, el plano abdomen, los músculos en tensión, la curvatura pulsante y húmeda de su sexo enhiesto, rozando desvergonzadamente su bajo vientre.

¿Cómo se supone que un hombre le hacía el amor a otro hombre? De nada le servirían veladas promesas de amor imperecedero murmuradas al oído, al menos, no con éste en concreto; ni tampoco las pausadas, tímidas caricias que demandaba una novicia inconscientemente para ser capaz de entregarse en primer lugar.

No. Ryuuzaki era muy distinto a aquellas muchachas dóciles, núbiles, que se habían abierto a él con la gracia de una rosa que florece lujuriosamente bajo el hálito dorado del Sol. Con calma, con una caricia de húmedo rocío entre sus pétalos vírgenes, mimosos, inexplorados. Con un tibio susurro, quizás. Con constancia, con exquisito cuidado, redibujando las curvas suaves y túrgidas que componían el mapa de su anatomía; regocijándose secretamente al verlas descubriendo extasiadas placeres ocultos que no creían que sus menudos cuerpos pudieran contener dentro de sí. Había sido estimulante, sin duda. Revelador, desde luego. Estaba seguro de que cualquier hombre dotado de un alma de poeta encontraría esa clase de belleza tan hipnótica como adictiva, como si se tratase de una potente droga que albergase una ponzoña subrepticia, pero igualmente cautivadora, la cual podía suponer un auténtico suplicio tener que abandonar. Pero el problema no dejaba de ser el siguiente: ¿para qué servía aquello, después de todo, si su alma crítica y analítica no lograba encenderse con esa suerte de candor? ¿Si era genuinamente incapaz de quedar prendado por cualquiera de esas bellas adolescentes para ir más allá de un transitorio alivio? ¿Debería aceptar que, simplemente, él no estaba hecho para sentir nada semejante a la verdadera pasión o el amor romántico por el que todos parecían suspirar y desesperar? ¿No había encontrado, tal vez, a la persona adecuada?

Parte de esas preguntas que se había formulado alguna vez, a un nivel más profundo e inconsciente que lúcido, encontraron su ineludible respuesta entonces. Y en honor a la verdad, Light Yagami tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no mandarlo todo al diablo en ese mismo momento.

Ryuuzaki era diferente, no sólo por su indiscutible condición de varón.

Light intentó observarse a sí mismo en el espejo de ónix de esos ojos oscuros y vacuos, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Los ojos de su eterno rival permanecían fijos en los suyos mientras sus brazos le apretaban contra su espigada figura, exigiendo más de él. Cuando el joven castaño abandonó definitivamente la exploración superficial de la anatomía de ese inesperado compañero, abriéndole las esbeltas piernas para yacer entre éstas al tiempo que comenzó a frotar su propia virilidad contra la suya, el detective pareció renunciar definitivamente a cualquier control cognitivo y externo que estuviera ejerciendo sobre su conducta. Sus finas manos aferraron con auténtica ansia la carne firme y fuerte que se abalanzaba sobre la suya, participando activamente en ese acompasado vaivén de perdición. Sus níveos dientes se hundieron una vez más en la curvatura de su cuello, pidiendo más. No tuvo reparo alguno en jadear como un animal en plena carrera, musitando las más procaces obscenidades en su oído cuando la lengua de su nuevo y joven amante abandonaba su boca el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle hablar:

-Eres tan precioso, Light-kun… tan perfecto… sabía que estarías a la altura de tu reputación, no podía ser de otra forma. Tócame más, vamos, no seas tímido… más fuerte, no estoy hecho de cristal, maldita sea… hazme lo que quieras, fóllame, márcame, hazme daño si te place, estoy deseando comprobar hasta dónde puedes llevarme…

Sí... Extremadamente diferente, en efecto.

Para su completo y absoluto escarnio, Light Yagami no pudo controlar, ante semejante declaración desvergonzada - la cual, pese a lo inusitado, sólo cabía esperar del deslenguado de L- que una bofetada de calor le arrebolara las mejillas por un casi imperceptible segundo. Lidiando por todos los medios viables para que el detective no se percatara de su fugaz debilidad, dejó que su largo flequillo del color del caramelo velara su mirada mientras su lengua se deslizaba sinuosamente por la tersa osamenta de su compañero, aún regalándose un rapapolvo personal, lo que no le impidió por demás llegar a su vientre, el cual sintió que en breve no tardaría en quemarle los labios, tan descomedido ardor transpiraba. Sus dedos se crisparon en torno a las huesudas caderas de su amante, carraspeó solapadamente, y bajó aún más el rostro. L emitió un sonido inclasificable y ahogado, y a esas alturas Yagami vaticinó que tendría el pulgar en carne viva. Desechó con amargura resignada el torrente de reconvenciones y censuras morales que le suponía aquella barbaridad licenciosa que se proponía hacer, concediéndose unos últimos y más que discutibles instantes de entereza y probidad enterrando la nariz en el oscuro vello encrespado del pubis del otro joven, aspirando su olor a sal y fluidos previos: sus sentidos más terrenales se dispararon, y no pudo menos que tomarle con cierta brusquedad de la base de su sexo, acogiéndolo por completo en su boca sin molestarse en dar muestras de sus intenciones al implicado. Un segundo después su conciencia y su sentido común comenzaron a gritarle qué diablos creía estar haciendo dedicándole una felación con todas las letras a la persona que estaba haciendo de su existencia un completo calvario, pero Yagami cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si pretendiera así acallar aquella desquiciante vocecilla acusadora en su cerebro, y comenzó a succionar con insistencia la carne pulsante y dura de su singular contrario.

L clavó las pupilas encogidas en el techo, como si acabara de parársele el corazón. Su primer impulso fue mover subrepticiamente la pierna izquierda, resuelto a asestarle una soberbia patada en el rostro, pero la cadencia insistente y profunda de aquella boca imposible le robó cualquier ridículo amago de resistencia: se mordió los dedos ignorando el dolor, perdiéndose en el trance de ese vaivén soberbio... Rescató del desván bajo llave de sus recuerdos los incómodos y extraños escarceos con su malogrado BB, notando cómo se le agriaba el paladar. Recordó sus manos hiperactivas poseyéndole con ansia enfermiza, no logrando otra cosa que asustarle y suscitarle una desconfianza abisal y peyorativa hacia el contacto físico íntimo. Recordó, con un nuevo punto de vista, las ocasiones en las que por mero pragmatismo resolutivo y analítico él mismo había besado y tocado la piel de aquella indescriptible criatura, sin comprender siquiera por asomo porqué no faltó una sola vez en la que éste no acabara sollozando a moco tendido sobre su pecho, musitando entre ruidosos sorbos incoherencias sacadas de algún cómic sentimentaloide. Recordó los besos de su pequeño Mello -no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez- siempre buscando con una sutileza admirable arrimarse un centímetro más a sus labios con cada ósculo, disculpándose entre risas tiernas y pícaras ante sus miradas censuradoras. L, para quien aquella situación inesperada tenía unos tintes familiares indudables, pidió perdón en silencio a aquellos dos seres por estar disfrutando, nada menos que con su enemigo mortal, de lo que ellos habían querido brindarle incondicional y devotamente sin obtener jamás la respuesta tan desesperadamente anhelada.

Sonrió finalmente, quitándole misticismo al asunto, y mesó los mechones castaños de su verdugo a la par que se incorporaba para no perder detalle alguno de lo que Yagami le hacía, imbuido de nuevo por el embriagador ambiente de la escena.

-L-Light-kun... éso... ungh... ah... cuando haces éso con la lengua en... oh, Dios, es... puedes hasta... hasta el fondo y... AH! Así! ... cómo... puedes... o-otr-aaah... otra vez...! En...! Mmmf...!- Yagami frunció el ceño, pidiendo a los cielos que aquel esperpento guardara silencio o se limitara a gemir como una maldita persona normal.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el actualmente ignorante joven sobre su condición de asesino de masas no tuvo tanta suerte. Los gemidos y las exclamaciones escandalosas, incendiarias y suplicantes, no cesaron de retumbar en la habitación ni en sus oídos ni por un exiguo instante, consiguiendo avergonzarle y excitarle como ninguna de sus antiguas novias –por fogosas que éstas se hubieran mostrado de cara al encuentro amoroso- habían conseguido jamás.

En un lapso de tiempo que apenas alcazaba los cinco minutos, Yagami podía contar positivamente en su marcador particular el hecho de haber reducido a su compañero a un amasijo de nervios encabritados. A una criatura trémula y quejumbrosa que jalaba sus cabellos cobrizos con desesperación; igualmente incapaz de controlar las espontáneas sacudidas de sus estrechas caderas pujando dentro de esa boca deliciosa, obligando a ese súcubo angelical a abarcarle más profundamente. A succionar más deprisa. A torturarle más cruelmente. Lo que fuera, con tal de sofocar el deseo que le quemaba por dentro.

"En efecto, Ryuuzaki… es hora de terminar el primer asalto. No es menester que te retuerzas de esa forma; acabarás por hacernos daño a ambos… "- el estudiante redobló sus esfuerzos, humedeciendo sus dedos con los fluidos propios y ajenos que sus cuerpos segregaban con paridad, preparándose mental y emocionalmente de nuevo para el subsiguiente paso que le restaba en la consecución de esa danza lunática de hormonas ofuscadas e intelectos trastornados. Conteniendo la inevitable náusea, con el sexo palpitante de L encajado en su garganta y sus labios cercando la base inflamada, Light abrió el apretado círculo de los músculos de su amante con sus largos dígitos, penetrando en ese cuerpo tan intacto como ávido por vez primera.

L apretó los dientes al tiempo que dio una espasmódica patada contra el colchón en cuanto sintió los dedos de Yagami horadándole. Gimoteando entrecortadamente y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa amable en su rostro de duende, le tomó de la muñeca suave pero firmemente, expresándole su deseo de que fuera más despacio.

-No te lo vayas a tomar como una ofensa a tu doctísima e inconmensurable inteligencia, Light-kun... pero déjame que te explique cómo hacerlo para que no me cause más dolor que el estrictamente necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido torció el gesto, dando su aprobación mas no especialmente entusiasmado con la perspectiva de convertirse durante unos instantes, por muy breves que éstos pudieran ser, en el alumno menos aventajado.

Labios cerrados con fuerza, aguardando a que su interior se habituara a aquella presencia que su cuerpo rechazaba instintivamente como extraña. Y el universitario no pudo menos que concluir que la ausencia natural de lubricante y el tedioso trabajo de dilatación eran, ciertamente, un soberano engorro en el caso masculino. Haciendo de tripas corazón y sobreponiéndose a la sensación de desasosiego que le seguía provocando el hecho de estar enfrentándose a otro varón y no a una mujer, reanudó el vaivén de su boca en torno al ávido sexo de Ryuuzaki, se humedeció aún más los dedos, y poco a poco su propio cuerpo se fue embriagando, deslizándose como fuego líquido por cada vena y arteria, de la excitación consecuente de contemplar la carne tierna y roja de su oponente abriéndose al compás de sus caricias, clamando por más sin palabras.

L le indicó pacientemente la cadencia y la presión con las que él gustaba de autocomplacerse en soledad, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los matices de homosexualidad que entrañaba aquel acto impuro. Pero haciendo algo tan sumamente reprochable como abandonarse de aquel modo nada menos que a su mayor sospechoso de ser el más peligroso asesino de la Historia no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por un cierto temor ante aquella pérdida de su preciadísimo control a pasos de gigante. Aunque puede que lo que más le asombrara no fuera sino su total y absoluta falta de interés en ponerle remedio a ello...

Una ligera descarga eléctrica en su interior le hizo sacudirse de placer, olvidando toda tribulación anterior.

-Oh... ahí... - suspiró con un hilo de voz, mordiéndose el pulgar desprovisto de toda energía.

-¿Te hago daño...?"- el joven castaño había malinterpretado el adverbio como una interjección de dolor. Cuando L vio entre sus piernas de acróbata aquella expresión tan turbada como innegablemente adorable no pudo menos que sonreír con afecto.

-No, al contrario, Yagami-kun..." - le tranquilizó, abriendo aún más el arco de sus muslos y encogiendo las rodillas hacia atrás para permitirle a su pareja trabajar con mayor esmero. - digo que es justo ahí donde tienes que ejercer más presión... así, hacia arriba, es como una pequeña turgencia a... e-esa altura que cuand-

-Conozco perfectamente la configuración y ubicación de la próstata, Ryuuzaki - le cortó Light con cierta aspereza en su tono. Sólo le quedaba esperar que aquel reproche no hubiera sido tomado por el estrambótico detective como una declaración encubierta. Después de todo, él también había tenido su momento de juvenil curiosidad, encerrado escrupulosamente en el lavabo, hacía ya varios años. Por mucho que aquel ensayo sólo hubiera sido digno de ser catalogado como "desacostumbrado y ciertamente placentero, aunque no necesitado de repetición a tenor de según qué connotaciones desafortunadas", que no le tomara por un ignorante, joder. Oh, no. Ese títere acaba de ensanchar su sonrisa solapada significativamente. Mierda. Ahora vendrá el comentario socarrón de rigor. Y su consiguiente respuesta de nivel, más el posterior enzarzamiento entre patadas y bofetadas. Y, no obstante, para su sorpresa lo único que sus ojos ven es el rostro volteado de L contra la almohada, con los párpados caídos y boqueando: cosa inaudita, había roto el analítico y acusador lazo visual que siempre les ataba.

Quizás sólo fue entonces cuando Light Yagami se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la comedia que resultaba L en sí mismo y en todos sus ámbitos, el gran detective se estaba tomando aquello completamente en serio.

El japonés se mordió los labios, sintiéndose aún más neciamente confuso y perdido si cabe; pese a que recordaba demasiado bien que debía adjudicarse a sí mismo gran parte de la responsabilidad en lo que respectaba a la coyuntura actual. ¿Esto era lo que había deseado, no es cierto? Que L se abandonara, que se entregase a él, que pensara en Light Yagami únicamente como en una persona. Dejando de lado, por mutuo acuerdo, los manidos roles de cazador, presa y verdugo que intercambiaban indistintamente y a vertiginosa velocidad.

Ahora se hallaba voluntariamente escondido del mundo exterior en una habitación extraña, encadenado a un hombre igualmente insólito con innegables indicios de padecer el síndrome de Asperger o algún otro desequilibrio mental de gravedad análoga, el mismo joven que en estos momentos, se agitaba con inquieta mansedumbre bajo su cuerpo, siguiendo la euritmia acelerada pero controlada de su respiración y las directrices de sus propias manos. Acariciando y estimulando amorosamente su piel y su interior.

Y Light Yagami, hijo ejemplar, atleta consumado, estudiante fuera de serie en todos los ámbitos que su propia brillantez o hastío le habían inducido a investigar… no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente. Rió como hacía años que no lo hacía, a carcajadas jubilosas, destempladas, hasta quedarse literalmente sin aliento. Porque su vida se había convertido en una nefasta broma del azar o el destino ¿qué importaba la autoría? Fuera como fuese, se trataba de una chanza demasiado ridícula, demasiado inexplicable, demasiado increíble. Y por qué no decirlo, deliciosamente irónica.

Lawliet le escrutaba demudado, con sus redondos ojos de lechuza abiertos de par en par, observándole y ponderándole cautelosamente. Sin saber todavía a qué atenerse –pensó Yagami, sumamente entretenido mientras bregaba por recobrar el aliento- a juzgar por su renovada y precavida actitud.

-No pasa nada, Ryuuzaki… de veras que no. Es sólo que… verte, vernos, de esta manera… No, no frunzas el ceño ni hagas pucheros. Escúchame primero por lo menos. Como te iba diciendo: desnudos, atribulados, sonrojados como un par de púberes inexpertos… cuando lo natural y lo típico es que nos estemos peleando con uñas y dientes, metafórica y/o literalmente hablando. Es endemoniadamente genial, ¿no te parece? Tenías que ser tú precisamente, de todas las puñeteras personas que pueblan el planeta…

El castaño tomó entre sus brazos al atónito detective, sentándole sobre su regazo y apretándole contra su cuerpo. Fuerte, rudo, extrañamente alborozado. Ebrio de una inefable miscelánea de emociones que, si hubiera dependido de él, hubiese preferido no experimentar nunca.

-Tenías que ser tú –repitió el más joven entre dientes, con el rostro parcialmente oculto en el níveo cuello a su alcance- aquel que me enseñara el fundamento de esas estúpidas efusiones que traen al mundo entero de cabeza. Porque, ¿sabes de qué me he dado cuenta, Ryuuzaki? De que tampoco a mí me importa una mierda si esto está bien o mal, si resulta ser una bomba de efecto retardado para la investigación, lo que pueda pensar mi familia o lo que pueda pensar yo mismo cuando la sangre vuelva a donde debería estar…

Light rebuscó a ciegas en el cajón de la mesilla de noche contigua al lecho en el que yacían, tanteando en pos de la cartera que le había sido devuelta tras su prolongado encarcelamiento. Un segundo después, el joven esgrimía entre su dedo índice y corazón un profiláctico, el cual depositó entre las manos del detective; blandiendo a su vez una sonrisa a medio camino entre la aceptación y la pesadumbre que nunca había mostrado a nadie y que tuvo el efecto de que el estómago de éste último se contrajese.

-Te necesito ahora, L. Y quiero sentir por tu parte una necesidad recíproca, tal y como me mostraste antes, al desglosarme tan pormenorizadamente tus motivos para pretender acostarte conmigo… ¿lo has entendido?

El susodicho miró el preservativo en su palma como si le acabaran de entregar algo inclasificable que a él le tocara inventariar. Pero al segundo sonrió para sí, lo posó cuidadosamente a su lado, y tomó las manos de Yagami con devoción entre las suyas, besándole los dedos.

- Lo he entendido, Yagami-kun... Discúlpame, claro que te mostraré hasta que punto yo también te necesito ahora. Es sólo que has sabido bien cómo descuadrar mis planes gracias a tus brillantes atenciones, volviéndome un pasivo redomado... y eso no puede ser. - musitando ya la última frase al amparo del calor de su boca, L le hizo tumbarse, o más bien se abalanzó sobre él, todo sea dicho, iniciando un sinuoso recorrido con su lengua y sus dígitos por la vigorosa figura de su amante, azuzado aún más en su tarea por los suspiros jadeantes que consiguió arrancarle.

Era todo tan ridículo. Hasta él podía darse cuenta de ello. Desnudo, enredado entre las sábanas con su enemigo declarado, manoseándose y comiéndose mutuamente sin pudor alguno, a punto de regalarle su virginidad a quien no dejaba de ser un desconocido, el desconocido más terrible que se podría haber buscado en todo el universo. No es que él hubiera imaginado una primera vez de cuento de hadas, para fantasías principescas ya había tenido suficiente con la verborrea de BB, siseándole al oído tras las cortinas del orfanato, pero... sencillamente, algo le decía que lo más conveniente era no llegar a más con aquel hombre. A fin de cuentas, de tratarse del asesino de masas que él creía, le estaba brindando incondicionalmente nada menos que su vida.

De él no saldría una conversación íntima, ni un intento de acercamiento más que le necesario para la buena convivencia durante la investigación... mas lo cierto es que, mirando aquellos ojos almendrados del color de la miel, tan bien estudiados desde su primer encuentro y, por vez primera, tan cercanos, L sospechaba que estaba dejando al descubierto una faceta de sí mismo que desconocía, y por eso precisamente no sabía a qué atenerse tras semejante decisión insana. La excitación le cegaba, y sus reflexiones no cesaban de caer en saco roto, vencidas por el poder del instinto, que lo único que hacía era instarle más y más a entregarse a aquel ser sin parangón. Algo en él le sugería la huída, algo en él tenía miedo, era verdad... y L sólo conocía un método para enfrentarse a sus temores y desafíos: plantarle cara con todo lo que tenía, ofrendándole unas condiciones de igual a igual. No pasaba por alto la deliciosa vulnerabilidad que le estaba mostrando también su oponente, desde luego. Jamás podría perder su ojo crítico, por muchos besos que sellaran sus párpados.

Pero, ¿acaso eso era importante ahora? Había prometido que haría el amor única y exclusivamente con Light Yagami, y eso pensaba hacer. Sudor y lágrimas no iba a costarle el esfuerzo: con tener más de aquellos labios llenos, de aquella piel encendida, de aquellas sabias manos despertando cada rincón erótico de su anatomía, el detective, para su vergüenza, sentía que su vida bien podría concluir de semejante modo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, comenzando a estimularle con su boca y sus dedos, sabiendo muy bien hasta dónde debía aventurarse con sus caricias. Se sorprendió gratamente al constatar que no sentía la más mínima repugnancia ante el olor y el sabor de Yagami, pues temía que el amargor le disgustara demasiado como para proseguir. Éste creyó desmayarse cuando sintió los labios del detective apretarse en torno a su sexo, para a continuación abrir los músculos de la garganta hasta abarcarle por entero. Siguió así durante unos minutos, lamiéndole con inesperada precisión en sus puntos más sensitivos, alternando con su innata e inevitable locuacidad.

- Eres tan guapo, Light-kun... Te lo dirán mil veces a lo largo del día unido a otras tantas que te repetirás tú frente al espejo, y con razón... pero es que en estos precisos momentos no puedo acertar a decirte algo más trascendental y original sin caer en alguna inapropiada obscenidad... - hizo mayor presión con la mano alrededor de su base, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua en su glande, relamiéndose como si de un caramelo se tratara- alguna inapropiada obscenidad acerca de lo mucho que deseo que me folles... por activas y por pasivas... una vez, y otra, y otra...

Yagami se mordió los labios, ahogando un gemido. L adivinó sus ansias por pasar al siguiente estadio de su nuevo juego, y no quiso torturarle más, en gran parte porque él mismo dudaba que pudiera soportar durante mucho más tiempo los coletazos de excitación vibrando en su vientre, bramando por liberarse. El detective tomó el preservativo y, no con tan admirable pulso como solía hacer gala, lo abrió y se lo colocó a su amante. Recordaba los dibujitos ilustrativos que había visto años atrás en un folleto informativo sobre prevención del VIH y otras enfermedades venéreas, aunque jamás pensó que esos datos fueran a servirle en su vida personal. Sonrió ante su trabajo bien hecho, y Light no pudo evitar revolverle los indómitos cabellos con mirada divertida. "Ven aquí, Ryuuzaki..." - L sintió su aterciopelada voz silbando entre sus mechones, como si murmura un hechizo que anulara por completo su férreo autocontrol, no pudiendo hacer sino rendirse a aquel ángel caído.

Los nervudos brazos del estudiante abarcaron su menuda cintura, invitándole a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, al tiempo que por su parte recostaba la espalda cómodamente contra el cabecero de la cama. De ese modo el contacto de su carne no perdía su estrechez, pudiendo seguir abrazados durante el acto. L lidiaba con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa tan azorada como codiciosa; sus piernas temblaban de expectación y tan pronto le besaba en la boca entre jadeos como buscaba desesperadamente cómo introducirle dentro. Tratando de tranquilizarle, su insólita pareja le acarició los muslos y le consoló diciéndole que tenían horas por delante para regodearse tanto cuanto quisieran haciendo el amor, por lo que no tenía que estar tan nervioso: era la primera vez para ambos, lo lógico es que no fuera la quintaesencia de la perfección, después de todo.

Pero L seguía revolviéndose, ignorando sus paliativas palabras, y el joven Yagami se dio cuenta de que su mente vagaba por otros lares. Le interrogó al respecto, y se encontró con un veinteañero irrisorio y enclenque, observándole con una seriedad y una confidencialidad que sólo cabía ser comparada con la que habría expresado de estar a punto de revelarle un secreto de Estado, como si la información fuera tan implicadora y valiosa que necesitara compartir la pesada carga con su más íntimo amigo. L le miró con sus grandes ojos de ónix, límpidos e inocentes en su hermética negrura, con el índice entre sus labios mientras rumiaba la forma más adecuada de expresarle aquel dilema capital que había hecho trizas un rincón de su hipodámica racionalidad. Con su tono tan falto de inflexión como siempre, en ridículo contraste con las palabras que pronunció.

- Oh, no, Light-kun. Hay un problema. A este paso creo que me voy a acabar enamorando de ti. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

"Allá vamos otra vez…" El japonés cerró los ojos apretadamente, al tiempo que el cerco de sus brazos en las caderas de su adversario se estrechaba hasta el punto de resultar doloroso: podía pronosticarlo fácilmente, en vista de las huellas cárdenas que se extendían poco a poco bajo sus dedos yertos "Que qué hacemos, dice… como si yo lo supiera. Como si no resultase de por sí bastante disparatado y fuera de lugar y contexto lo que estamos haciendo ya…"

-L no… no me preguntes eso ahora. Sabes de sobra que no puedo contestar algo que, hoy por hoy, no tiene respuesta – el apuesto castaño acarició la descarnada mejilla del detective con el envés de su mano, a modo de consuelo- Esto es un error que hemos consentido ambos en cometer de todas formas, pero eso no cambia lo que es… no es posible que tú y yo mantengamos una relación sana, estable ni duradera estando las cosas como están. Tú mismo sabes que mezclar los sentimientos o las opiniones parciales en una situación tan precaria como la nuestra es algo que no nos podemos permitir. Es más, lo tienes más presente que ninguno de los integrantes de este caso. Y… creo que no estás equivocado al obrar en función a esa convicción.

Light clavó la vista en los oscuros abismos de la mirada del otro, rehusando la posibilidad de eludir esa tácita pugna de voluntades, con la seguridad de aquel que sabe que no tiene nada que perder ni que ocultar; pues ha dejado todas sus cartas sobre la mesa bien visibles desde un principio. Finalmente, fue L quien, suspirando contrariado, formuló la inevitable pregunta pertinente una vez más:

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me has rechazado, simplemente?

Yagami le abrazó en silencio, sosteniendo su liviano peso de pájaro y reclinándole después sobre el mullido colchón, besando con fruición inexplicable sus párpados, su frente recta, sus labios tensos. L no renunció a seguir inquiriéndole implícitamente, los negros ojos fijos en su agraciado rostro, negándose a devolver las consideradas atenciones del castaño hasta que éste se dignara a proporcionarle una réplica satisfactoria.

-Acabo de decírtelo, idiota. Tu lujuria repentina ha resultado ser correspondida, al igual que tu fenomenal indiferencia ante sus inevitables consecuencias… así que no importa que hoy nos enamoremos un poco, Ryuuzaki… - Light se abrió camino entre sus albinos muslos, tanteando en busca de la entrada, determinado a concluir lo que habían iniciado de una vez por todas- siempre y cuando mañana volvamos a ser los mismos capullos pedantes de siempre.

Aquella fue la primera y la última ocasión en que L Lawliet rió abiertamente, cuanto menos en presencia de otra criatura humana, según le dictaban los recuerdos interrumpidos y sincopados que conformaban el compendio de su memoria.

"Así es. Sin que sirva de precedente, lo cierto es que la solución a este inconveniente en concreto es bastante sencilla. Tanto, que me cuesta creerlo. Y es que no existe otra opción… al menos, por el momento."

El detective arqueó la espalda para recibirle en el preciso instante en que el universitario arremetió contra su cuerpo, colmándole de manera rápida y eficiente, aunque no absolutamente desprovista de dolor. Light cesó todo movimiento, notando cómo las entrañas del moreno se abrían a su paso, luchando por darle cabida a todo él. Entre tanto, L ahogó un quejido enterrando sus dientes en el cuello del joven y cercenando la piel de su espalda con sus uñas arruinadas, ejerciendo así su recurrente ley del Talión aunque se tratase de un acto inconsciente en su mayor parte.

-Es… Estamos en paz, Light-kun…- L se esforzó por no mostrarle la extensión de su desasosiego en todos los aspectos, tanto a nivel físico como emocional- Algo me dice que conservarás indelebles cicatrices de guerra que darán fe de tu sempiterna lucha con L, el Legendario…

Yagami meneó la cabeza con gesto exasperado; sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en tomarse la revancha, emprendiendo una serie de lentas embestidas que parecían enterrarle en ese receptáculo cálido que era la anatomía de L más profundamente cada vez. El detective se aferró a su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente, emborronando con la presión exigente y errabunda de sus manos los meandros de color escarlata que surcaban la fisiología del joven magnicida.

Yagami sonrió, díscolo y satisfecho. Por fin estaban preparados para empezar a jugar en serio.

-Tal vez quedarán marcas, Ryuuzaki – concedió el castaño, tan amable como de costumbre – pero eso no significa que las tuyas serán más perecederas. Mira, te lo demostraré…

Dicho esto, Light volteó a L sobre sí mismo, recreándose en la indignada –si bien breve- expresión que reflejó su semblante de porcelana. El universitario le retuvo contra sí, sujetándole desde atrás con urgencia, mordiéndole el cuello, los hombros, la nuca y reclamándole como suyo en todos los aspectos que podía consumar a la par que incrementaba la cadencia de sus embates.

-Goza conmigo, L… disfruta de mi cuerpo tanto como del tuyo. Si decides que ha sido lo bastante remarcable… como para aumentar significativamente las sospechas que recaen sobre mi persona, puede que incluso te bese en público en lugar de golpearte…- le susurró socarrón al oído.

Su murmullo se transformó en un escalofrío helado, surcando la espina dorsal del joven como un devastador relámpago. Rechinó los dientes, e inclinó la cerviz sumisamente, ofrendándole su piel de alabastro, de un blanco tan puro, casi traslúcido en sus rincones más frágiles, que con el más mínimo roce de la yema de sus dedos o el marfil afilado de sus dientes lograba ruborizarla y signarla con su inconfundible marca. L permitió aquel acto ritual, próximo a una especie de canibalismo atenuado, sintiendo la virilidad de Yagami arremetiéndole desde dentro, pugnando por llenar todo lo que su interior era capaz de brindarle, mientras labios, dientes, lengua; saliva, sangre, mordiscos y lametazos colmaban su retaguardia indistintamente, robándole el aliento y cualquier infructuosa intención de zafarse.

Con la boca entreabierta en un grito congelado, falto de aire en sus pulmones como para tan siquiera acompañar de un jadeo cada embestida, continuó dejándose hacer hasta que, finalmente, un largo y ronco gemido brotó de su garganta. A partir de aquel instante los gritos no bajarían su volumen en lo que restaba de su grotesca pantomima compartida.

Echó los brazos hacia atrás, aferrándose a las caderas de su oponente para exhortarle a que empujara más fuerte, más deprisa, más profundo, aún más rápido, más, ahí, ah, justo ahí. Yagami sólo podía dar gracias porque el edificio fuera lo suficientemente vasto como para que semejante escandalera libertina no llegara a oídos de Amane, presumiblemente presa del sueño a varios pisos de distancia. A fin de cuentas, sus propios jadeos de respuesta habrían sido ciertamente difíciles de excusar como una de sus recurrentes batallas campales a horas intempestivas por sólo Dios sabe qué atroz motivo. Sonriendo nuevamente ante lo cómico de la situación, se estrechó contra aquel espantapájaros revolucionado, pellizcándole los duros pezones sin mayor afán que el de volverle a escuchar desgañitándose sobre lo mucho que deseaba que Light Yagami le follara hasta el final.

El muchacho cayó hacia delante y trató de soportar los envites del avaricioso sexo del estudiante equilibrándose sobre la palma de las manos, mas pronto dejó caer su peso contra la cama, vencido por una extenuación que a duras penas le permitía mantener las caderas en alto y las piernas desplegadas en un ángulo imposible. Con su diestra comenzó a masturbarse con urgencia. El narcótico balanceo no cesaba, entrecortado con brusquedad por el detective cada vez que sentía el orgasmo fraguarse en su bajo vientre, como si quisiera prolongar durante horas el momento de euforia descabellada que precedía los segundos previos al clímax.

L sonreía inconscientemente, con la mirada perdida en las trivialidades que proliferaban por el dormitorio. Su amante no dudó en susurrarle al oído lo verdaderamente atractivo que se veía con los cabellos azabaches empapados contra la frente, las húmedas pupilas desenfocadas y el semblante arrebolado de aquella forma.

Una bofetada de remota realidad cayó sobre el detective ante aquella insólita descripción de sí mismo. Se preguntó si, de contemplarse en un espejo, se reconocería en aquel desastroso estado, perdido todo control y toda mera sombra del autodominio, estoicismo y ecuanimidad que le caracterizaban, descubierto el insigne paladín de la Justicia como un jovenzuelo imberbe desbocado. Ja, la ironía, la maldita ironía.

Aquel acto tan natural como extraordinario, de cuyo influjo nadie podía escapar. Qué fascinante poder era ése, que neutralizaba hasta sus cimientos la gran conquista de la racionalidad; qué insondable poder era ése, que el Hombre, el ser más evolucionado de toda la Creación, sucumbía ante él como un burdo animal dominado por sus más bajos instintos. Qué suponían los grandes logros alcanzados por la Humanidad, si bajo aquel buen juicio y ponderación seguían titilando las necesidades más básicas.

Ellos lo estarían disfrutando con creces, pero sin lugar a dudas, de existir una deidad omnipotente, quien quiera que fuera debía de estar pasándoselo en grande allá en las Alturas a consta de aquella formidable historia, pensó L para sus adentros, en un arrebato de cínico escepticismo.

Lejos ya todo vestigio de mesura, si acaso alguna vez ésta habitó entre ellos, continuó con su invencible verborrea. Se lo estaba viendo venir a este paso... pero farfullar en su querido inglés británico no supondría demasiada información acerca del auténtico L, ¿cierto?

- L-Light... kun... uah... s-sabes que no... haha... que no alcanzo a pensar en nada en concreto... hihi... se me ha olvid-¡AH! ... do hasta cómo contar hasta diez... s-si sigo... ughn... si sigo así no podré d-demostrar ninguna de mis hipe... hipoti... ¡hipótesis! ninguna de mis hipótesis y no podré resolver el caso K-Kira y... oh, por todos los... vuelve hacer eso de salirte por completo y volver a entr-¡Mmmm...! Oh, f-fffuck!!!

El joven Yagami cayó con todo su peso sobre el otro hombre, apretando los dientes y encomendándose únicamente a su instinto más animal y primigenio: bombear, respirar, copular, agarrar las muñecas del individuo que había derribado bajo él, más como punto de apoyo que como pauta de dominación. L continuaba mascullando su interminable retahíla de incoherencias, reteniéndole posesivamente con uno de sus enjutos brazos a pesar de que, como él, ya era incapaz de mantenerse en posición erguida.

No aguantarían mucho más… de manera que ya era hora de plantearse como podrían deleitarse al máximo durante los escasos minutos que les restaban.

Light observó tras sus párpados entrecerrados al extravagante sujeto que jadeaba frenéticamente, gimoteando en su inglés vernáculo y clavándole sus uñas como garras en el costado, estimulándole sin tregua. Incitándole hasta las últimas consecuencias, como siempre hacía. Tomó una decisión. Se inclinó hacia él de nuevo, desenterrando su nuca de entre los negros mechones de su cabello, besándola con calmosa ternura. L se estremeció, molesto y frustrado, tratando de acelerar a toda costa el ralentizado compás de sus figuras íntimamente entrelazadas, pero el más joven no se lo permitió. En lugar de eso, el japonés abandonó el tibio cuerpo del detective con un sugestivo, último mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, tendiéndose cómodamente a su lado a continuación.

El merecido estallido que desencadenaron sus acciones no se demoró en ningún aspecto. La confrontación prometía ser interesante, además de hilarante.

-Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Yagami?- L se incorporó a medias, arrodillándose sobre el amplio colchón, con semejante expresión de estupefacta furia vengadora que el aludido no pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo, tratando de disimular la sonrisa furtiva que elevaba las comisuras de sus labios en aras de la inmediata supervivencia. Al percatarse de que se había dirigido al oriental hablando en su propia lengua materna, Lawliet inhaló profundamente, tratando de recobrar su renombrada frialdad.

-He dicho… ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué has parado, Yagami-kun?

El castaño le atrajo hacia sí mientras se extendía cuan largo era bajo él, indicándole con la presión de sus manos guiando su esbelta cintura lo que pretendía que hiciera exactamente. L, por su parte, borró el ceñudo rictus de su rostro cuando comprendió la licencia que el universitario se había decidido a otorgarle.

-Quieres que yo…

Light le besó en la boca, impidiéndole proseguir. El entreacto ya había durado lo suficiente, y ya era hora de terminar la función. Lo cual no significaba que no pudiera enardecer el deseo que su amante experimentaba hacia él sólo un poco más, ¿verdad?

-Shut up already and ride me, Englishman. Show me what you're made of.

Magnífico, la provocación había surtido efecto en base a los resultados planeados. Quizás incluso demasiado bien.

L se cernió sobre el joven, montándole a la usanza de una amazona –la postura formalmente conocida como "Andrómaca"- e innegablemente dispuesto a aprovecharse al máximo de sus recién concedidos privilegios. El mayor escogió un ritmo agresivo y profundo, dejando muy a las claras que tampoco tenía ninguna intención de aplazar la culminación de su enfervorizado encuentro. Yagami sostuvo las crispadas manos del moreno entre las suyas, ofreciéndole así el sostén necesario para que ambos pudieran proseguir la desenfrenada cadencia de sus caderas colisionando una contra otra; estrellándose hasta el extremo de entremezclar el dolor con el placer.

Lawliet gimió desgarradoramente, dejándose caer sobre su juramentado adversario, frotando su sexo imposiblemente erecto contra los delineados músculos de su abdomen y sumido ya en el punto de no retorno. Light, por su parte, le aferró las nalgas con auténtica ansia, separándolas hasta el límite y pujando al mismo tiempo por llenarle por entero. Derramándose dentro de él segundos después de que la líquida pasión del detective lo impregnara todo, deslizándose húmeda y candente entre sus vientres.

Durante unos fugaces instantes, el silencio absoluto se abatió sobre la estancia. Una extraña quietud tan sólo perturbada por un par de agitadas respiraciones que resonaban al unísono, y el perenne, tenue zumbido de los ordenadores.

L fue el primero que alzó la cabeza del confortable refugio que suponía el hueco que mediaba entre el cuello de Yagami y su fina clavícula, estudiándole con una infrecuente pero ostensible emoción trepidando en su iris ensombrecido.

-My beautiful… Tamer of Horses…- murmulló afectuosamente Lawliet contra los labios tentadores de su particular galán.

Light rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y acariciando la suave espalda de Ryuuzaki con las yemas de sus dedos, dejándose arrullar por éste a su vez. No obstante, pronto se vio obligado a desprenderse de su abrazo momentáneamente con objeto de desembarazarse del preservativo en una papelera cercana, antes de regresar junto a él.

-Hahaha… no seas ridículo, Ryuuzaki; ni tú eres Andrómaca, ni tenemos ningún hijo llamado Astianacte, que yo sepa.

-Por supuesto que no, Light-kun… debería haber previsto que preferirías el papel del héroe Aquiles, pero da igual… –L continuó besándole lenta y perezosamente hasta que se irguió sobre uno de sus codos, lanzándole una mirada traviesa- siempre me agradó el mito de Patroclo.

El mítico guerrero troyano se apretó las sienes con ademán cansado. Habrase visto mequetrefe más insidioso... ¿no podría estar ya durmiendo a pierna suelta, después de semejante cabalgada sin resuello? No, por supuesto que no. Es L, demonios.

Su compañero de leyenda hizo caso omiso de su gesto, palpando tentativamente con la punta del índice y la mirada contrariada los restos de esperma secándose sobre su vientre. Buscó algo con lo que poder asearse unos mínimos antes de ponerse a dormir junto a Yagami, y éste, averiguando su turbación, le lanzó un paquete de cleenex que guardaba estratégicamente en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

- Límpiate, pervertido... el semen te ha llegado hasta el cuello - le espetó, no sin un cierto deje divertido.

- Ahí va - L abrió los ojos como platos ante el descubrimiento. Se limpió afanosamente y unos segundos después, con toda naturalidad del mundo, le devolvió una bola de pañuelos húmedos y arrugados para que fuera Yagami quien los tirara a la basura. La papelera estaba un metro más de distancia de su lado de la cama; era una mera cuestión de ahorro de energía, faltaría más.

- De verdad que lo tuyo no tiene nombre, Ryuuzaki. Aprovéchate de mi buen humor mientras me dure el sopor post-coital, pues bajo otras circunstancias te aseguro que esto habría derivado en un derechazo.

Se recostaron de nuevo uno junto al otro, abrazados distraídamente gracias a los vestigios de plácido regocijo que aún gobernaban sus mentes, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la dura realidad con todas sus pequeñas pero no menos brutales realidades se iba abriendo paso sin piedad. Los momentos previos de exultación inexcusable resultaban tan ajenos y a la vez tan vívidos...

- Qué cosa tan extraña, ¿verdad...? - musitó L, quizás retóricamente, rumiando su pulgar, los ojos de lechuza vagando en la sombra danzante que sus cuerpos proyectaban en el techo a causa de las dispares y antagónicas luces que la luna y el ordenador recreaban. Un oportuno símil, pensó para sí, de ésos que su mente, remotamente docta en poesía, acertaba a señalar en los momentos más inesperados.

- Créeme que en este preciso momento estelar de nuestras vidas podría enumerarte un buen cúmulo de cosas de una extrañeza sin precedentes, así que deberás especificarme qué en particular te resulta tan extraño si quieres que te conteste, Ryuuzaki...

- Me refiero al acto sexual. Sé que es un proceso natural escrito en nuestro código genético con todo lujo de detalles, no obstante, si tratas de aislarte por unos instantes del convencionalismo consustancial que supone, a mí personalmente se me antoja un hecho muy curioso. Tal descarga de euforia y plenitud descomedidas... y pensar que es un mero asunto neurofisiológico, fruto del manojo de conductos nerviosos que tenemos repartido por el cuerpo, la simple consecuencia de una estimulación instintiva unido al bagaje cultural que venimos asumiendo desde nuestro nacimiento... piénsalo, la cópula es algo rarísimo, por no hablar del orgasmo en sí mismo. Aún hoy, en la era científica, no se ha sabido explicar próvidamente qué factores y qué procesos afectan al cerebro durante el clímax. En fin, sólo estaba reflexionando en alto, Light-kun... comprender lo que entraña verdaderamente una relación sexual, lo que buscan los seres humanos más allá que el fin reproductivo, me resulta tan difícil como elucubrar acerca de la existencia de Dios o del alma misma.  
Yagami le escuchó con atención, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando terminó su disertación.

- Sí, concuerdo contigo, Ryuuzaki. Es ciertamente un misterio, pues pese a basarse en vulgares impulsos neuronales y centros nerviosos excitados, las consecuencias emocionales que desatan son tan cuantiosas como indudablemente poderosas, aunque sean de breves efectos. Yo también me he preguntado alguna vez qué pretendemos encontrar a través de ello. Puede que sólo escapar del solipsismo y reafirmarnos en nosotros mismos a través de la realización con otro ente similar, compartiendo ese momento que yo no dudaría en calificar de místico. Uno se siente en la cima de la Humanidad, en la cima de todo el Universo. Casi podría decirse que, durante unos segundos de chispazos en el cerebro... te conviertes en Dios.

- "En Dios"... menuda herejía, Light Yagami. Deliciosamente kiraniana - gorjeó L entre dientes - Bueno, no me apetece ahondar mucho en frases incriminatorias ahora, sinceramente. Pero supongo que ésta es una de esas circunstancias en las que se debe dar las gracias. Fuera trascendentalismos que no nos convienen, con este acto hemos quemado un buen número de calorías, hemos tonificado y fortalecido nuestra musculatura, has despertado mis normalmente dormidas feromonas, y hemos prolongado nuestra esperanza de vida además de recibir una excelente dosis de tranquilizantes y antidepresivos naturales, lo que nos viene que ni pintado para el caso. Gracias, Light-kun - concluyó, con una abierta sonrisa.

El anonadado estudiante le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, asumiendo lo que acababa de oír. Se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano.

- Tal y como pensé: un perfecto romántico de los pies a la cabeza. De nada, Ryuuzaki... admito que nunca me lo habían planteado de esa forma, pero me siento muy honrado por haber podido contribuir tan generosamente a tu ración diaria de endorfinas y serotoninas.

Su pragmático amante rodó sobre él juguetonamente hasta besarle con ternura en su manzana de Adán.

- He captado perfectamente tu sarcasmo... pero creo que Yagami-kun no se ha percatado del mío, hehe.

- A dormir, Ryuuzaki - ordenó el aludido con voz autoritaria, arropándose con decisión.  
L se acurruca como un cachorro contra su pecho y alza sus ojillos de anfibio con una inefable sonrisa de confidente. Bueno, si el Casanova no pensaba hacer ningún comentario alusivo, ahí estaba él para soltarlo sin pelos en la lengua, que no se diga.

- ... Ha estado bien, ¿eh?

El universitario suspiró largamente, armándose de paciencia.

- Ha estado apoteósica, inconmensurable e irrevocablemente mal, para ser más exactos - su frase lapidaria no tardó en ablandarse con una mirada intimista, frente con frente, el ámbar rutilante de su iris nadando en las pupilas de café de su contrario- Pero sí, detective... sería un imbécil redomado si no supiera reconocer que ha sido fantástico, y creo que no nos sucederá nada aún peor porque alardeemos un poco de ello si, como prometimos, al alba volvemos a ser los gaznápiros de siempre. Como tú dices, "una vez es una vez".

- Una vez es una vez. Cierto, cierto...

Yagami pasó el brazo por debajo del estrafalario detective, concesivo. Tenían las piernas y las manos entrelazadas con languidez, como si aquello no fuera con ellos y, de no comentarse, jamás habría tenido lugar. Sus pieles seguían impregnadas de la nueva fragancia de sudor, saliva, sangre, semen y olores personales que su encuentro había creado, como un invisible testigo de lo sucedido. Las fugaces imágenes aleatorias sobre su peligrosa relación que asolaban sus mentes, como si de una película tragicómica sus vidas se tratasen. Mentiras, palabras de doble filo, pruebas, tanteos, acusaciones, miradas indescifrables, mil coincidencias, otras mil diferencias, sus peleas físicas y verbales, sus no menos insólitos puntos de convergencia, aquel juego de tomar y dar, de vencer y perder pero nunca abandonar, besos y caricias y, por encima de todo, la sombra imbatible de una Muerte que a ambos amenazaba. Existía una verdad a la que ninguno aludió: lo cierto es que, durante unas horas, se habían olvidado por completo de la nefasta cadena que les ataba día tras día, siniestro recordatorio de la rotunda negación de un "algo más" entre Light Yagami y L Lawliet.

- Light-kun...

- Dime, Ryuuzaki.

- Me temo que habrá que ir barajando con cierta premura la necesidad de dormir en camas separadas - semejante comentario no pudo evitar arrancarle una breve carcajada a su receptor.

- No te preocupes demasiado, amigo mío... es altamente probable que un arrebato de licenciosidad como el acaecido hoy tarde bastante en repetirse tratándose de dos entes tan formidablemente metódicos, competentes y profesionales como lo somos nosotros.

- Por no mencionar que somos eminentemente rivales, enzarzados en eternas disputas, y sin mucho menos olvidar las sospechas de asesinato en masa que siguen recayendo sobre tu persona, Light-kun - curiosamente, aquella acusación no sonó tan firme y difamatoria como siempre ocurría en boca del laureado detective.

- Una vez más, tú mismo te contestas, L - contestó el sospechoso, tan impertérrito como antaño.

Resultaba hilarante intuir a la perfección bajo la penumbra el mohín enfurruñado del semblante infantil del celebérrimo investigador.

- Entonces no me vas a besar en público, como declaraste hace apenas media hora - dedujo.

- Ciertamente, no.

Una pequeña pausa dramática.

- Oh, pero lo cierto es que yo pensaba comentarte de antemano que no me parecía adecuado el mostrar tales actitudes amatorias frente al auditorio, dada nuestra idiosincrasia actual. De cara al bien de la investigación y por el bien de nuestro propio pellejo, se entiende. Indudablemente, esta relación no va a ninguna parte...- su tono mecánico sonó demasiado despreocupado como para ser considerado normal en él. Y hace mutis nuevamente, tomando el relevo del significativo silencio reinante, aunque Yagami sabe mejor que nadie que no piensa cerrar el pico en lo que queda de velada. Muy pocas vueltas de las manecillas en el reloj, para tanto por decirse en aquella quimérica noche atemporal.

Apenas transcurren diez segundos de aparente sosiego.

- Light-kun...

No falla. Su hermosa sonrisa se ensancha, satisfecha. ¿De dónde provendrá aquella flemática felicidad, inexplicablemente entremezclada con esa súbita melancolía, oprimiendo su corazón tan dolorosamente...? Alguien debería recordarle lo mucho que detesta a aquel puñetero hombrecillo. Y pronto, por favor.

- Light-kun...

- Dime, Ryuuzaki.

El apuesto asesino en serie siente las sábanas descorrerse y el suave y cálido peso de su archienemigo cernirse sobre él.

- Nada... Es sólo eso: "Light-kun".

En la oscuridad de la noche, radiante, el inconfundible sonido de un beso. El no menos necesario y bienaventurado punto final, o quizás sólo otro punto y aparte en su historia imposible.

**FIN**


End file.
